orderofphoenixfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter
Harry James Potter (born July 31, 1980) was a famous young wizard, most known for the fact that he was the first and only person to survive the Killing Curse. Voldemort, the person who attempted to kill him, also murdered his two parents, James and Lily Potter. Voldemort's reasoning for both of their deaths was to get through them in order to kill Harry, so he would not later die. Voldemort was mistaken, because the actual child who was destined to kill him was Neville Longbottom.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (book) Harry's parents' deaths was one of the main reasons he killed Voldemort. Biography Before parents' death James, Lily, and Harry Potter were a happy and wealthy family. The Potters were descendants from the Perevell family, who possessed the Invisibility cloak. The cloak was passed down from generation to generation, eventually to the Potters. The Potters owned a cat, who was nearly killed by Harry while flying on a toy broomstick Sirius Black sent him for his birthday.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (book) Arrival at the Dursley's On October 31, 1981, the same day of the Potter's death, Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore met in the front yard of 4 Privet Drive, Harry's aunt and uncle's house. Minerva and Albus waited for for a few minutes, until Rubeus Hagrid finally arrived. Rubeus was a rather large man, and arrived on a motorcycle with a side-car, which he borrowed from Sirius Black. In his giant arms was a small bundle of blankets, which contained baby Harry. He had a bloody scar in the shape of a lightning bolt,Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (film) which was the hand movement for the Killing Curse. Hagrid, Albus, and Minerva left Harry on the Dursley's doorstep along with a note explaining everything to the Dursley family. Dumbledore wanted Harry to live here because Petunia Dursley, Harry's aunt, was the sister of Harry's mother, Lily Potter, giving Harry protection during the summer when he was not at Hogwarts. Life at the Dursley's Living with the Dursley's was difficult, because they were all Muggles and did not understand magic. Petunia, however, was the sister of Lily Evans, who was a Muggle-born witch. That gave her a basic understanding of magic, because Lily talked about it all the time during the summer. Harry was still blamed for almost everything. He was given a small cupboard under the stairs, where his cousin, Dudley Dursley, liked to lock him. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, but he often never got to punch him because Harry was fast compared to Dudley, who was almost four times his size. Harry was later given the smallest room in the Dursley house, only because he was getting big for his cupboard.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (book) Harry and Dudley hated each other, until the day the Dursleys departed from their house. On that day, Dudley told Harry he was not a waste of space, because he saved Dudley from a Dementor in 1995. The Dursleys were not seen after that point, but Harry used the name "Vernon Dudley" to disguise himself against a snatcher in 1998. Hogwarts years First year Harry's first year (1991-1992) was one of his favorites and appeared to have the most magical atmosphere. On the Hogwarts Express, Harry met Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, who later became his best friends and family. The Sorting Hat took a while to decide which house to put Harry in, and considered putting him in Slytherin. Harry was put into Gryffindor, because he asked the Sorting Hat to do so. During that year, Harry met Draco Malfoy, who was a bully and later became a Death Eater (a person who supports Voldemort). Harry, Ron, and Hermione (together called the Golden Trio) discovered a man named Nicholas Flamel, who invented the Sorcerer's Stone, which could produce Elexir that had the ability to extend one's life. Harry learned Snape was trying to steal it, and together the Trio saved it. Also, he was introduced to Quidditch that year, which was a sport that required a player to fly on broomsticks. Harry accidentally joined the team when he saved Neville's Remembrall from Draco Malfoy. Professor McGonagall saw him, and took him to Oliver Wood who let him join the team and began training him. Second year Harry's second year (1992-1993) was one of the most mysterious of them all. When the Mason family visited the Dursleys in the summer of 1992, Harry was forced to stay in his room until they left. Harry discovered a strange elf-like creature with pointy ears jumping on his bed. The creature stated his name was Dobby, and said he was a House-elf. He explained that he came to warn Harry not to go to Hogwarts that year, because something evil was plotting against him. Harry refused, though, and Dobby attempted to put a cake on top of Mrs. Mason's head in order to make sure Harry said he wouldn't go. Harry still refused, though, and the cake fell on Mrs. Mason's head. Ron, Fred, and George Weasley flew to the Dursley house in Arthur Weasley's blue Ford Anglia, and took Harry to The Burrow, where the Weasleys lived. Harry and the rest of the Weasleys used Floo Powder to get to Diagon Alley, an alleyway with stores where Wizard artifacts were sold. At Flourish and Blotts, they met Gilderoy Lockhart, a famous author, and learned he would be their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. During his time at Hogwarts, he and the rest of the Trio discovered Ms. Noris, Argus Filch's cat, dead on the wall. There was also a message written in blood nearby saying "The Chamber of Secrets has been opended. Enemies of the heir... beware." Harry, Hermione, and Ron later asked Professor McGonagall about the legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The Trio thought Draco was the "Heir of Slytherin," and disguised themselves as Slytherins to try and spy on Malfoy. Harry, using the Polyjuice Potion, was disguised as Gregory Goyle. Ron, also using the Polyjuice Potion, was disguised as Vincent Crabbe. Hermione attempted to disguise herself as Mafalda Hopkirk, but she obtained a hair from Mafalda's cat instead of Mafalda herself. The Trio discovered Malfoy wasn't the heir, and were left baffled. Hermione was later petrified, but she was holding a piece of paper in her hand with a clue of the Basilisk's location. Harry and Ron later heard Ginny was inside of the Chamber of Secrets, and went in to save her along with Gilderoy Lockhart. Gilderoy accidentally erased his own memory, leaving Harry and Ron practically alone. Third year In Harry's third year (1993-1994), he ran away from the Dursley house and saw a black dog, which turned out to be Sirius Black's Animagus. The Knight Bus later found him, and took him to the Leaky Cauldron where he found the Weasleys and Hermione.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) She had a new cat, Crookshanks. Crookshanks liked to chase Scabbers, Ron's rat, as Ron and Hermione were arguing about when Harry entered the room. He soon discovered that a mass murderer, Sirius Black, was on the loose. Arthur Unfortunately, he could not cast a full Patronus. During Divination class that year, Ron found a Grim omen in Harry's tea cup, which turned out to be an omen of death. Later that year when the Trio was visiting Hagrid, Sirius Black (in Animagus form) dragged Ron into a hole in the Whomping Willow, which they found out led to the Shrieking Shack. The Trio, Sirius, Peter Pettigrew (who was Scabbers in non-Animagus form), Professor Lupin, and for a short period of time, Snape, had a conversation where it was revealed that Sirius was innocent and he was Harry's godfather. Shortly after, Sirius was attacked by a Dementor. He was saved by Harry, now able to cast a full Patronus, which took shape of a Stag. Fourth year Harry's fourth year (1994-1995) was one of the most challenging. He was entered into the Triwizard Tournament, where he, along with three other Champions had to perform three challenging tasks. The first task required each Champion to get past a dragon and steal a golden egg which contained a clue for the next task. Each contestant was only allowed to have a wand, however they were allowed to summon artifacts with it. Hermione helped Harry with the Summoning Charm, and he got past a Hungarian Horntail by summoning his Firebolt.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (book) The second task rewuired the Champions to rescue an artifact they truly love, which was stolen by Merpeople. Harry's artifact was Ron, which made him more determined to complete the task. Harry completed the maze, which happened to be the third task. The Triwizard Cup happened to be a Portkey, which took him and Cedric Diggory to Little Hangleton Graveyard. There, they met Peter Pettigrew, who killed Cedric and released a small, squealing creature into a potion which later turned into Voldemort, meaning Voldemort was back. Fifth year Harry's fifth year (1995-1996) at Hogwarts was the first year he realized Voldemort was becoming a real threat; he started invading Harry's mind. Voldemort repeatedly implanted false visions into Harry's mind, which later resulted in Sirius Black's death. During that year, he discovered the Order of the Phoenix, an organization the his parents were part of. It consisted of lots of his friends such as the Weasleys. Later that year, Arthur was bitten by a snake, which happened to be Nagini, Voldemort's pet. Harry and the Weasleys paid Arthur a visit while be was in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, where they ran into Gilderoy Lockhart, who still remembered he was famous. They took the Knight Bus back to Hogwarts, where everything was normal until Harry got another vision, which showed Sirius being tortured by Voldemort. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna Lovegood flew to the Ministry of Magic on Thestrals in order to rescue him. It turned out he wasn't even there; it was a trap. They were attacked by Death Eaters, and proved themselves powerful for kids. Some members of the Order of the Phoenix Apparated, and helped them fight. Bellatrix Lestrange hit Sirius with a Killing Curse, leaving Harry in despair for a long period of time. Sixth year During Harry's sixth year (1996-1997), he met many new people, including Horace Slughorn. Dumbledore was absent from Hogwarts for long stretches of time,Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince (book) and nothing seemed right. During that year, the Trio learned to Apparate. Ron was not very good at it, though. Dumbledore constantly called Harry up to his office for private lessons, where they learned about Voldemort by looking at people's memories with The Pensive. There was one memory that they needed, however. It belonged to Professor Slughorn, who refused to give it. Earlier in the year, Harry brewed a perfect potion, winning himself a vial of Felix Felicis, or Liquid Luck. Harry drank that potion before Aragog's funeral, which Horace was attending. Harry got the memory, and learned what Horcruxes were. Near the end of the year, Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts and killed Dumbledore. A funeral was later held, where thousands of wizards watch Dumbledore being buried in his White Tomb. Hunt for Horcruxes During the entire Horcrux Hunt, Harry stayed. He was determined to destroy all of Voldemort's Horcruxes. He stayed for the entire ourney, along with Hermione. During that time the two grew closer. Later life After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry became head of the Auror Office. With Ginny, he had three kids: James Sirius Potter II, Albus Severus Potter, and Lily Luna Potter II. Harry was appointed godfather of Edward Lupin in 1998, and appeared to visit him constantly. It was later revealed that Harry ensured Professor Snape's portrait was hung in Hogwarts along with Dumbledore's. Relationships Fleur Delacour Originally, Harry thought Fleur was beautiful and looked like a Veela. Fleur did not like him very much, and called him a "little boy" when he was entered into the Triwizard Tournament. However, Fleur showed more respect to him as she realized how powerful he was after the Triwizard Tournament. When she married Bill, she respected Harry more and treated him as if he were her age.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 Sirius Black Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, appeared to like Harry very much. He sent him a toy broomstick on his first birthday, which nearly killed the Potter's cat. When Harry saw Sirius for the first time in non-Animagus form, he was still under the impression that Sirius was a mass-murderer. But when Sirius asked Harry if he would like to live with him, Harry realized he was a good person. In 1995, when Harry and Sirius saw each other for the first time in a year, Sirius informed Harry they would get together and forma proper family.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) Unfortunately, this did not occur because Sirius was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. Arthur Weasley Harry and Arthur did not know each other very much, much unlike Harry and Molly. Arthur did take care of Harry when he could, and warned him about Sirius Black. The two seemed to grow closer over the years, and eventually became family. Arabella Figg Harry and Arbella originally were not good friends. Arabella's house smelled of cabbage and she always forced Harry to look at photos of cats she has owned, most of which had died. When Harry realized she was Dumbledore's spy, he respected her more and the two almost became friends. Hedwig Hedwig was Harry's snowy owl. She was purchased by Hagrid in 1991, while Harry was getting his wand from Mr. Ollivander.Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (film) Hedwig was loyal to Harry over his Hogwarts years, even when he was not respectful to her. Harry often used her to deliver his letters to Sirius, until Sirius told Harry to stop using Hedwig in case someone noticed the same white owl was flying across the sky to the same locations daily. Hedwig survived until 1997, during the Battle of the Seven Potters. A Death Eater shot a Killing Curse at Harry, and Hedwig flew in front of him but as they got to know each other they considered each other friends. Ginny kissed Harry in 1996 after Gryffindor successfully won a Quidditch match, and they started going out. Harry loved Ginny so much, he broke up with her so Voldemort wouldn't feel an urge to kill her. When Voldemort was killed, they got back together and got married. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (book)'' *''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (book)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (book)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (book)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (book)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (book)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (book)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references Category:Wizards Category:Males Category:British individuals Category:Individuals Category:British males Category:British wizards Category:Hogwarts students Category:Order of the Phoenix members Category:Slug Club members Category:S.P.E.W. members Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:Battle of the Seven Potters participants Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Half-bloods Category:Potter family Category:Evans family Category:Weasley family Category:Dumbledore's Army members Category:Gryffindor students Category:Aurors Category:Triwizard champions